Turning Over a New Leaf
by Lioness002
Summary: This is just a short story getting into the head of Jinx and what led up to her changing sides in the end of the episode Lightspeed. Based mostly around Jinx with some Kid Flash. First non-crossover Teen Titans story, please review!


**This is my newest story for Teen Titans, it will be a one-shot story getting into the head of Jinx and her sudden turn around in the battle against Madame Rouge and her leaving her world behind. It starts with the meeting of Kid Flash and ends shortly after the episode "Light Speed" ends and Madame Rouge is defeated. I'm not sure if I can write for Teen Titans so all you readers out there let me know. So I hope you enjoy and leave a comment or review. :) –I Own Nothing –Lioness002**

**...**

My whole life has been controlled by my powers. Bad luck. Bad luck doesn't set you up for a life of good or crime fighting, you become the bad guy that the crime fighters fight. I never thought I had a choice, I thought I was stuck in a world of crime and stuck leading that pack of imbeciles. The Hive 5, how does that even make sense? There are six of us!

I thought I was stuck, that is, until I meet Kid Flash. He made me think, made me see maybe there was more than just the one option I thought I had. A chance for me to be someone that would help the world instead of hinder it, keep it safe instead of dangerous. But I was never one for a quick turn over, a change would take time. It would be like restarting, like turning over a new leaf.

Kid Flash was interested in me, he saw potential and something more than just an every day criminal. He was different than most of the good guys that I had fought, he played the psychological game. He tried to get down to who you _really _were and what you were really interested in. Instead of attacking him,I felt that there was something more there, someone that understood me. But for awhile I used the fact he was intrigued with me against him, it helped me catch him the first time. It scared me that I didn't automatically shoot him down like all of the other so called _heros _the I had faced, because usually I didn't think twice before attacking. But now there was resistance, a second thought, what was that?

There were the roses he gave, time and time again, they made me feel things that I thought I would never feel. Appreciation, hope, _love _even. But I was afraid of those feelings, afraid that if I did hope or love it would turn out disastrous. Because in most cases that would be what would happen.

He didn't give up on me, but I don't know why.

"Why do you want to be like her?" He asked me while he was still weak from escaping Madame Rouge. I looked at him sadly.

"I'm bad luck. Good was never an option for me," I murmured. "At least with the Brotherhood of Evil I can be somebody, I'll get respect," I stated reasoning with him.

"You don't need to hurt people to feel good about yourself," I glared at him and zapped him with the electric containment field. He gave a yell of pain and fell to the ground.

"And that's only level one," I said with a smirk as I watched him writhe in pain. This was like a Friday night for me, pain didn't faze me.

When Madame Rouge came to capture him, I was thrilled to be in her presence, she was the woman I looked up too, modeled myself after.

"Madame Rouge, I caught him!" I exclaimed walking up to her. "Just like I said I would," I said motioning toward his trapped position on the floor behind me. I smiled up at her. She shook her head and swatted me away like I was nothing.

"You did nothing, it was_ I _that made him weak. And you call yourself a villain," she scoffed. "Pathetic," she said those words with so much venom and disdain toward me. From my position on the ground I glared up at her infuriated.

"I wanted someone to look up too. I thought you were cool," I murmured standing up brushing myself off.

"Life is full of disappointments, you, are one of them," she stated. "Hand him to me," she said holding out her hand for the control panel to the containment field. "She cares about no one but herself." I thought. I looked up at her and glared. I found she was a let down, a person you can't put trust, faith, or time into. She cares about no one but herself. Kid Flash did have some merit to his words but it's nothing I really didn't know already.

I wanted to turn him over to her, to prove my loyalty, to prove I was worth the time, to prove that her words were wrong, that I wasn't a disappointment. I quickly saw she wouldn't give me the time of day, she had crushed me. She denounced me, said I was no good. That didn't sit well with me at all, it angered me. If she wanted to crush me, I would crush her."You don't want to be on my bad side. I'm Bad Luck." I thought.

"Go catch him yourself," I said smugly before using my powers to crush the panel. In the process also freeing Kid Flash.

He quickly got up and said, "Thanks," before speeding away. Madame Rouge gave a yell of rage.

"You miserable..." She said about to hit me again. I used my powers again and threw up concrete hitting Madame Rouge down. "Ah!" She yelled flying back. I strode up to her seething with anger.

"I don't care who you are, no body messes with me," I hissed to her.

"Hmm." She said rubbing her chin like she was surprised or pleased. "We'll be in touch," She said standing up from her position on the ground. She turned and started to walk away. I followed her with my gaze until I couldn't see her anymore. "She's gone. Good riddance," I thought.

"Is she gone?" SeeMore whispered from the shadows floating down from above. I stared into the empty darkness where she had been swallowed up.

"Yeah," I murmured.

"So um," SeeMore started scratching his chin, "the research labs having a special on computers, steal one get one free. You in?" He asked from beside me waiting for my answer.

"Nah, you go ahead," I said turning away from him. I knew this would be one of the last times I would ever see him, I would miss his friendship.

"Right," he murmured. "See ya," he said walking away visibly saddened by my answer.

"Good bye," I whispered into the darkness at nothing or no one in particular. At my feet in a vase was a rose, I picked it up and smiled. From behind me on a building, I turned a little and saw Kid Flash smile before he sped away. I looked at the rose and started to walk into the darkness. "Maybe there is hope after all," I thought as the darkness consumed me.

**...**

**So this was the story, what do you think? So to those of you that haven't seen the episode, it's called "Lightspeed."** **I used the end of Lightspeed because that's were we first see Jinx think of something different and think maybe she could change. So I hope you enjoyed and **_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_** :)**

–**Lioness002 :)**


End file.
